Gregor
, Grego |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =January 27 |nationality =Ferox |faction(s) =The Shepherds |occupation(s)=Sellsword Member of the Shepherds |relatives =Unnamed Parents Gregor (Brother) |game =Fire Emblem Awakening |firstseen =Chapter 8: The Grimleal |class =Mercenary |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Kenji Hamada English George C. Cole }} Gregor is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. Profile Gregor is a mercenary who wanders between nations. It is revealed in his support with Lon'qu that he once competed with Basilio to become the West-Khan of Ferox, but lost against him. Gregor's support with Tharja reveals that "Gregor" was not his birth name, but it was the name of his brother, who was kidnapped and killed by bandits. He blamed himself for his death and took on his brother's name as a tribute to his memory. Tharja then summons Gregor's brother's spirit, who reassures Gregor that his death was not his fault. In his support conversations with Cherche, Gregor explains that, on a past job in Wyvern Valley, he betrayed his companions to save a younger Minerva—Cherche's wyvern—after said companions killed Minerva's mother. Ylisse-Plegia War In Plegia, after killing his last employers and trying to save a manakete named Nowi, Gregor is forced to pursue her, as she thinks he's trying to kill her. While Gregor tries to help Nowi, they encounter the Grimleal, who plan to sacrifice Nowi to Grima. As luck would have it, Chrom and his army have arrived in Border Sands, on the way to Plegia Castle to rescue Emmeryn. Though Chrom mistakes Gregor for a common thug, Gregor proves his worth to him and Nowi, helping them fend off the Grimleal and protecting Nowi. After the battle, Gregor finally gets Nowi to calm down. Having nowhere to go and nothing better to do, Gregor proposes that Chrom hire him, to which the prince agrees. After the war, with the payment he received for his services, Gregor lived a life of excess. However, when he needed money, some say that he worked as a bodyguard to make ends meet. If he is married, he goes back to work due to his spouse's actions. Personality He has a friendly and refreshing personality, though he has an unusual accent and speech patterns. Despite his mature appearance, he is surprisingly easy to hurt, getting depressed whenever people harp on him about his age. He speaks in third person with a Russian accent in the English version. Gregor's age blesses him with fighting skills that impress even Lon'qu. Despite his looks and behavior, Gregor is quite wise, knowing how old Nowi actually is and seeing beyond her youthful facade, having knowledge of health and diseases, and giving advice to other members in the army. Gregor's supports with various characters suggest that a darker and more depressing side to the character lies underneath the carefree and aloof personality. In his support with Cherche, Gregor reveals that his parents were killed by bandits; even though they were hard on him, they were all he had. In addition, he was put through strict training as a child (he was forced to stay in a tree by his father for three days). In his supports with Tharja he reveals that he also holds guilt for playing an unintentional part in his older brother's death, as he made a careless mistake during combat that killed him; as such, he took his brother's name (Gregor) as his own. His supports with Maribelle also show that he breaks the rules constantly, though he continually tries his best not to under her watch. Despite being a career mercenary, Gregor does demonstrate a moral code, as he saved a baby Minerva from being killed by his clients. Among the army, he is the slowest to feel muscular pain. In Game Base Stats |-|Normal= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |105% |60% |10% |65% |50% |45% |50% |15% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +2 | -1 | +2 | 0 | -1 | +1 | -2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *Robin (Female) *Cherche *Cordelia *Lissa *Maribelle *Miriel *Nowi *Olivia *Panne *Sully *Tharja Other Supports *Robin (Male) *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gregor's children Class Sets |} Inheritance Gregor has a Male-only class: Barbarian. If he marries someone who conceives a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following class instead. *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric Overall Base Class Gregor is a strong physical unit, complete with high HP, Strength and Skill, while lacking in Luck and Resistance, with mediocre Speed. His strengths are further complemented with the Patience skill, which boosts his Hit and Avoid when attacked. The other skill that Gregor learns as a Mercenary, Armsthrift, is of little use due to the fact that both his base Luck and his growth rate in this stat are rather low. This can, however, be partially remedied by giving him a Goddess Icon, or giving him more opportunities to level up through the generous usage of the Second Seal. When Gregor promotes to a Hero, his high Skill allows him to effectively harness the Sol skill, restoring any HP lost when he is damaged. Further amplifying his usefulness as a Hero is his ability to defeat axe-wielders with the aid of the Axebreaker skill. On the other hand, as a Bow Knight, Gregor gains the ability to wield Bows, which may not be of much use to him. In this class, he can learn the Rally Skill skill to boost the Skill of adjacent allies. He will also learn the Bowbreaker skill, which will aid him in fending off Bow-wielding units. Should Gregor remain in the Mercenary class line, he will prove to be a strong Fighter-like sword-user who is proficient in defending himself. Reclassing Gregor's alternate class sets are that of the Barbarian and the Myrmidon lines. Gregor is physically more durable than Lon'qu, excelling in HP and Defence but lacking in Skill, Speed and Resistance. Even so, Gregor can still reap the benefits of being reclassed into the Myrmidon class line. As a Myrmidon, Vantage is a good skill for Gregor to use in case he is caught in a situation where he is bombarded with attacks. Gregor can also grab Swordfaire as a Swordmaster, which can be brought over to his Hero and Bow Knight classes to boost the strength of his sword-based attacks. He will also come to learn the Astra skill, which Gregor can use well as a Hero due to his high Skill cap. As an Assassin, Gregor will be able to learn the Lethality skill, but as its activation rate is very low, it is thus not highly recommended for him to acquire it. On the other hand, Pass is a decent skill for Gregor to learn, especially if he is a Bow Knight. As a Barbarian, Gregor's growth rates are a bit lower than Vaike's. In this class, he can learn the Gamble skill in order to obtain a small boost to his critical rates. Despoil is also a decent skill for him to acquire, as Gregor's Luck may be manipulated to increase his odds of finding Bullions with each kill. The skills from the Berserker class are superb for Gregor to learn; Wrath works exceedingly well when combined with the Myrmidon's Vantage skill, while Axefaire will boost the strength of Gregor's Axe-based attacks, which is ideal to carry over to the Hero class. If Gregor has a child who is female and can make good use of axes (like Kjelle or Severa), it is thus recommended for him to pass down the Axefaire skill to them, as it is a male-only skill. While the Counter skill that can be acquired from the Warrior class appears to be tempting, its usefulness will eventually fade away as Gregor's stats gradually improve. Rally Strength, conversely, is not a terrible skill for him to learn, although if one of Gregor's children can acquire Rally Magic, then they will be able to make better use of the Rally skill than he can, owing to their being able to boost both Strength and Magic each time they rally. Quotes :Gregor/Awakening Quotes Possible Endings ; Gregor - Swell Sword : With his more epic battles behind him, Gregor soon sank into a life of excess. When his purse got light, he was said to work as a bodyguard to make ends meet. ; Gregor and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Gregor, above all else. ; Gregor and Cherche : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but at his wife Cherche's request, he found work in Valm. After a successful stint there, offers flooded in from around the world. ; Gregor and Cordelia : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when he saw Cordelia working diligently as a knight of Ylisse, he decided to clean up his own act and fight by his wife's side. ; Gregor and Lissa : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when Lissa decided to travel the world incognito, her worldly husband came along to keep the roads safe and the conversation lively. ; Gregor and Maribelle : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but fear of his wife's verbal abuse led him to resume work as a sellsword. Maribelle's family never approved of Gregor, and he never cared. ; Gregor and Miriel : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when his wife began to treat him like part of the woodwork, he resumed work as a sellsword. Miriel helped out by researching Gregor's targets. ; Gregor and Nowi : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but his wife, Nowi, pestered him into traveling the world with her. Their journey was packed with more chaos than the war that preceded it. ; Gregor and Olivia : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when he saw his wife dancing in the streets at night to make ends meet, he resumed work as a sellsword. ...Olivia was most grateful. ; Gregor and Panne : After the war, Gregor sank into a life of excess. It was his wife, Panne, who broke the cycle and invited him to see her warren, after which the two traveled the land as mercenaries. ; Gregor and Sully : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess. Sully pestered her husband to take the Ylissean knighthood examination, but he instead continued his mercenary work on the sly. ; Gregor and Tharja : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but fear of his wife's hexes led him to resume work as a sellsword. Tharja secretly tagged along and used her talents to keep him safe. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Gregor is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Grego is a name of Greek origin, and its meaning is "watchful". It is also a short form of the name "Gregory". Gregor is the German form. Trivia *Gregor's official artwork depicts him with a sheathed Steel Sword. *Gregor shares his Japanese voice actor, Kenji Hamada, with fellow ''Awakening character Yen'fay and Fates characters Azama and Nichol. *In one of Gregor's supports with Lon'qu, he mentions that "knowing is half the battle," an obvious reference to GI Joe. *In Gregor's C support with Noire (if she is his daughter), in response to hearing that Tharja cursed her with a runny nose, states "What a horrible night to have curse, yes?", referencing Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. *A very interesting error in Gregor's supports is, that he can understand Minerva in his supports with Cherche, but because the supports that fathers share with their child are generic and only differ between the fathers lines, he winds up not having this ability during his Father-Son supports with Gerome. *One of Gregor's Critical lines—"Gregor Smash!"—is likely an allusion to The Incredible Hulk. *A set of map sprites featuring Gregor as a Fighter exists within the game data, although they are unused in the main game itself. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters